Down The Rabbit Hole
by TheGirlWhoWaited
Summary: Mandy finds herself in Wonderland...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first Hellsing fic, so please be nice.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, it's mine. I own it! _sees mob of angry lawyers_ Ok, so it's not mine. Don't sue me! _runs away_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1**

"Jeez, I'm sooo glad that's finally done!" Mandy said as she closed her computer. "That report for my History of Art class was brutal." Looking at the clock, she sighed. 'Dang, it's already 1:30 am. I really need to get better sleeping habits.'

Standing up, she began putting her stuff away for the night. She stacked the various internet printouts neatly in a drawer, and placed her thick, heavy History of Art book onto the shelf above her desk. After changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized navy blue t-shirt, she picked up her brush. Running it through her shoulder length brown hair, she looked around her dorm room.

It was just like the room of every other freshman in her building. It had one bed with a crappy mattress, a closet, desk, chiar, one shelf for storing stuff on, and a window with a pair of grungy off-white curtains.

'Sometimes I wish I could just…No!' She shook her head to dispel this line of thought. 'None of those thoughts, I won't be that person.'

Mandy put her brush down and turned off her light before crawling into bed. 'Maybe this time it won't come back.' She thought.

For the past month or so she had been having strange dreams. Upon waking in the morning, she was never able to remember what it had been about. The only thing she could recall was a scream and a flash of red. There was also a man who was always surrounded by shadows, preventing Mandy from seeing anything specific about him.

'I really hope I don't have that dream again.' With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

ooooDREAMoooo 

Mandy was drifting through an endless field of black.

'Where am I? What's going on?' she thought.

Seeing a flash of movement from the corner of her eye, she quickly whipped her head to the left, but saw nothing. Mandy looked around, desperate to find something, anything. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

'I'm so cold. Why am I so cold' she thought. Everything, including her, started to fade away.

* * *

Mandy struggled to return to consciousness as another gust of wind blew across her body. 

'Wait a second… what wind?!' she thought, her eyes snapping open. Shakily getting to her feet, she looked around herself. She was standing in a grassy field in the middle of who know where. She started to panic until she saw a nearby town.

"No problem, I'll just go and ask where 'here' is." She muttered as she started off towards the town.

She had barely gotten into the town before she heard gunshots. Mandy froze and looked around. 'Those where nearby, maybe I should…'

But before she could finish her thought someone appeared from the shadows and lunged at her. Out of surprise Mandy fell backwards out of the person's reach. But it wasn't a person at all. The creature grabbed for her again, but she quickly scrambled backwards before getting up and running away.

'What was that?' she wondered, her heart pounding as she ran. 'It looked like it was dead, but that can't be…it was moving.' She stopped running and looked around.

"I think I got away" she said, grinning widely.

Two sets of cold, decaying hands grabbed her from behind and Mandy screamed, trying to escape. They started pulling her farther into the city.

"Let me go!" Mandy yelled.

Suddenly two gunshots rang out and she fell, hitting her head hard on the ground. She watched through fuzzy eyes as the two things dropped to the ground, each with a hole in the center of their foreheads. While Mandy lay helplessly on the ground fighting to remain conscious, a figure in red emerged from the surrounding shadows to loom over her fallen form. She looked up at the person and struggled to focus on the face looking down at her. Finally succeeding, she let out a small gasp.

"No, it can't be you." She whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I apologize for the shortness. All reviews are welcome! Press the pretty button, you know you want to. Ja ne minna! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Gomen nasai! I've been so busy with stuff I haven't had time to update. I'll try to update more often.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Hellsing. But if I did Alucard would be my personal servant. _evil grin_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 2**

ooooDREAMoooo

Darkness all around. That's all Mandy could see. 'Where am I?' she said, looking around. An eerie laugh sounded all around her. As Mandy looked around for the source she froze in shock. All around her were red eyes staring out at her from the darkness. 'What the hell?' she thought. The person laughed again and Mandy awoke with a start.

* * *

"Wow, that was a weird dream," she said. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and froze. 'Wait a minute. Bed? Just where the heck am I?' Mandy thought, taking in her surroundings. The room was very empty as far as furniture went. There was a dresser, a bed, and a small window. She stood up, and did her best to smooth the wrinkles out of her dirty clothes. Walking over the window and looked out. Down on the lawn were uniformed men practicing shooting. 'That's kind of strange,' Mandy thought with a slight frown. She left the room and started to explore the upper level of the house.

'What happened? The last thing I remember is getting caught by those strange things in the city. Then that man came, the one from my dreams, but how could that be?' she thought. Lost in thought, she didn't realize she had stopped walking until she looked up. She was standing in front of a large door. Stepping closer, Mandy could hear voices from inside.

"That still does not explain why you brought her back to the Manor, Alucard," a firm female voice said.

"It's as I said before, my Master. She appeared during the FREAK attack and knew me. How she did is unknown," a smooth baritone voice replied.

Mandy immediately recognized the voice of the man in red. 'Alucard, so that's his name.'

"Simply read her mind to find out," the woman stated.

"I've tried, but for some reason her mind is closed to me." Alucard said.

"Very well then, Alucard. I'll send Walter to check on the girl." The woman said.

"There's no need. She's standing outside the door." Alucard told her. Mandy quickly stepped back as the door opened. Looking up she saw the smirking face of Alucard.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! Until next time. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The voices in my head say Hellsing is mine, but the men in the white coats tell me it isn't.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 3**

Mandy stared up at Alucard, her eyes wide. Chuckling, he turned around and went to stand in a dark corner of the room.

"Come in," Integra said. Mandy went in and stood before the blond woman's large wooden desk, her eyes darting around the room. Integra looked up from her paperwork, her ice blue eyes meeting Mandy's brown ones.

"Ummm……if you don't mind me asking m'am, where am I?" Mandy asked.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You are in London, England at the Hellsing Manor. Now, please explain how you know Alucard." She said, her voice cold. Mandy gulped.

"My name's Mandy and I have no idea how I got here. One minute I'm asleep in my room, and the next I'm outside in a field. As for knowing him," she said, jabbing her thumb in Alucard's direction, "I've been having these weird dreams about a man in red, which I just recently found out was him." Alucard mentally frowned at this.

_Alucard__, how did she get into your head?_ Integra asked him.

_I am unsure, but it will be fun finding out_, he replied, smirking mentally.

Integra eyed the waiting young woman.

"You may stay here for the time being. Walter will show you to your room and acquaint you with the Manor."Mandy nodded.

"Thank you," she said before turning towards the door. Standing there was a man with dare hair pulled back into a ponytail and a monocle over one eye.

"Please follow me Miss." He said, gesturing towards the door. Mandy followed Walter out of the room. Alucard turned to Integra after their footsteps had faded.

"Why didn't you tell her Master?" he asked.

"I won't tell her anything until we know we can trust her," Integra said. Alucard grinned and faded into the shadows. Integra sighed before lighting a cigar.

'This is quite perplexing,' she thought. Alucard's voice came from the shadows in the office.

"But that's what makes it fun."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go minna, Chapter 3. Check out my other story "When Light Meets Dark". Another good story is "The Greatest Power" by my friend brg. Review please—they help me update faster! 


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say that due to lack of interest in this story it will be discontinued. This story is now looking for a new home. If you would like it please let me know. I'll wait for about 2 months and if nobody wants it, it will be permanently deleted. Sorry about this.

-Koori Youkai Hime


End file.
